


Beginnings

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, season: b7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Andrew start hanging out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Beginnings**

Out in the living room, Sara and Vi were arguing about hairbrushes - loudly.  
Xander kept running up and down the staircase, trying to keep talking to Buffy, find his missing screwdriver, and prevent Anya from accidentally scaring all the younger girls.  
And from all the shouting, it sounded like Kennedy was running another drill in the backyard.

They'd stolen the last bag of Doritos, and hidden in the broom closet - away from all the Potentials.

"Okay… um… Gloin, Gimli, Balin, Thorin… oh! and Bombur."  
"That's only five. You're still one short. No points."  
"Fine." She grabbed a handful of Doritos. "Your turn. Um… Name six of the Smurfs."  
"Ooh. Okay." He concentrated. "Papa Smurf, Lady Smurf…"

(It was weird. She never would've guessed they'd become friends.

But then had come the conversation last night. Buffy had screwed up her forehead, looking puzzled, Giles had polished his glasses and said "Yes. Quite.", and Amanda had just nodded and gone back to discussing weapons with Rona.

Only Andrew had understood her joke.)

Willow's voice seemed to have joined the din…

Andrew smiled at her, said "five DC superheroes", and Dawn forgot about the chaos and thought it through.  
"Uh… the Flash… Batman…"


End file.
